


Reconociéndonos

by Jany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018, Enemies to Friends, Jean is inocent, M/M, Past JJxIsabella, Phichit likes chisme, Post-Canon, Secret Santa, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Viktor Nikiforov (mentioned) - Freeform, Yuri Katsuki (mentioned) - Freeform, Yuri falls for Jean fast
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jany/pseuds/Jany
Summary: Se dice que todos tenemos un alma gemela, aquella persona que esta destinada para nosotros aunque la combinación sea un poco extraña e inverosímil. Estas almas destinadas suelen dejar huella en la forma física, pues al no tener memoria esa huella les permitirá reconocerse. Sin embargo a veces el destino decide poner a prueba su determinación para encontrarse. Este fue el caso de Jean y Yuri, dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, que aun sin presentar su marca destino, fueron capaces de reconocerse.





	Reconociéndonos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi regalo del santa secreto, un evento que se realizo en el grupo de facebook JYuri World. Mi trabajo va dedicado con mucho Amor para Dani Medina. Nena espero que te guste. le puse la temática de almas gemelas que mencionaste. un abrazo y Feliz Navidad un poco atrasada.

Yuri jamás conocería a su alma gemela. 

Al nacer cada persona tiene una marca distintiva tatuada en el interior de su muñeca, esa pequeña marca es idéntica a la que presentará su alma gemela. Cada par es único e irremplazable. Sin embargo, Yuri no poseía ninguna marca en su muñeca ni en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. 

En primera instancia había preocupado a su madre y a su abuelito, ambos pensaron que al crecer probablemente se mostraría, pues habían reportados casos insólitos de ese tipo aunque no eran tan comunes, sin embargo eso no ocurrió.

Cuando Yuri cumplió 15 años, su madre y abuelo tenían los nervios a flor de piel, nunca antes se había presentado el caso de llegar a la edad adulta y no tener alma gemela, si bien a Yuri a un le faltaban 3 años mas, seguía siendo una cuestión preocupante. ¿Estaría condenado a pasar su vida en soledad?. 

Yuri estaba preparándose para su debut en la categoría sénior y si bien se encontraba rodeado todo el tiempo de comentarios y preguntas acerca de las almas gemelas, el tenia muy presentes que su prioridad era el patinaje y no podía dejarse distraer por cosas como esas.  
Cuando era pequeño siempre escucho relatos sobre las almas gemelas y como estas eran atraídas las unas a las otras por la pequeña marca de nacimiento, de pequeño solo le preocupaba que el no tenia un hermoso dibujito en su mano, sin pensar realmente en el significado de la misma. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo y su pasión por el patinaje crecía, sus pensamientos se fueron alejando mas de la “preocupación” de encontrar a su alma gemela. 

A Yuri todo este tema, no podría importarle menos y muy al contrario de lo que la gente deseaba, él no quería un alma gemela.

Tener una pareja con ese grado de intimidad le resultaba chocante, no quería pasar el resto de su vida con un estúpido o una persona que no llenara sus expectativas. Y justo antes de su debut, tuvo que charlar muy seriamente con su madre y abuelo para que dejaran de estar preocupados.

Jean deseaba tener un alma gemela.

Desde pequeño, su madre y su padre le habían relatado aquellas hermosas historias sobre almas que se buscaban mutuamente duran cientos de vidas hasta por fin encontrarse, le relataban como ambas reconocían que su alma gemela estaba cerca. Todas esas historias hacían que el pequeño Jean se ilusionara con la idea de encontrar a su alma gemela. Sin embargo Jean no poseía ninguna marca de nacimiento que le indicara que la encontraría.

Alain y Nathaly Leroy no mostraban mayor preocupación porque Jean no portara una marca del destino (como solían llamarle) pues eso lo haría en cierta medida libre de elegir a quien amar. Si bien ellos eran almas gemelas, recientemente se escuchaban casos en lo que las “almas destinadas” terminaban tomando rumbos diferentes debido a su incompatibilidad. Para ellos ser destinados no aseguraba la felicidad

Sin embargo para el pequeño Jean ese tema era demasiado importante y en ciertas ocasiones se encontraba así mismo revisando su cuerpo con la esperanza de encontrar una pequeña marca y cuando no la encontraba se tranquilizaba a si mismo pensando que cuando creciera la encontraría. Pero la marca nunca apreció

Cuando Jean subió a la categoría sénior encontró un pequeño alivio a su ansiedad cuando conoció a Viktor Nikiforov un patinador talentoso, muy dedicado y de elite que, al igual que el, no contaba con un alma gemela, ya fuese por decisión propia o por destino. Para Jean Viktor era un objetivo a vencer y al conocer un poco sobre su situación, entendió que quizá, eso era cuestión de tiempo y decidió dejar el asunto y dedicarse mejor a su patinaje, para vencer a ese elite ruso. 

A sus 19 años, Jean-jaques Leroy, había aprendido a sobrellevar la realidad de no tener un alma gemela. Había enfocado su energía en su patinaje, crenado su propio estilo y como muchos jóvenes de su país, decidió el encontrar a la persona adecuada para amar, aunque no fuera su alma gemela. 

 

Hasta ese momento de sus vidas, ambos jóvenes habían decidido que el tema de las almas gemelas no seria de mayor importancia para ellos, pues aparentemente, no les concernía. Sin embargo cuando el destino se empeña en poner algo a prueba, no existe poder humano que lo detenga, ni siquiera el carácter despreocupado y rebelde que pudiesen poseer. 

 

Yuri se sentía orgulloso, después de una temporada pesada debido a su debut, había conseguido ganar el oro en el grand prix final en su primer año como sénior, algo que ni el mismo Viktor Nikiforov había conseguido, había derrotado al cerdo y al idiota, aun cunado el viejo calvo no lo entrenó.  
Esa noche de buena gana y sin necesidad de que Lilia y Yakov estuvieran tras el, se presentó a tiempo en el lobby del hotel donde sus entrenadores le esperaban con una evidente cara de asombro, Lilia le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, como queriendo averiguar que le sucedía, a lo que el solo levanto los hombros despreocupadamente y se encamino al salón donde seria la cena.

Dentro de la sala sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna, nuevamente esa fastidiosa sensación, le había venido molestando toda la temporada, desde el Skate Canada, esta ocasión como cada vez que la sentía, hizo caso omiso, probablemente era su ansiedad de tener que convivir con el resto de los patinadores, pues le pasaba cuando se encontraba en los vestidores o en presencia de la competencia.

Ignorando aquella sensación, se adentró con confianza a la sala visualizando a su amigo en una de las mesas de fondo y se dirigió a él un poco mas animado. En el camino, fue interceptado por los patinadores que llegaron a la final así como algunos patrocinadores, que lo felicitaban por su magnifico desempeño. Socializar no era algo que le gustara, pero el buen humor de la victoria le permitió las cordialidades mínimas, antes de escabullirse.

 

Nuevamente había obtenido el tercer lugar, se sentía un poco decepcionado pues había sido él mismo quien se auto saboteo en su escala a la victoria, sin embargo, no por ello se le veía menos animoso, ni mucho menos tenia sentimientos negativos hacia sus compañeros, por el contrario, se encontraba mas feliz de saber que la próxima temporada la tendría aun mas difícil.  
A pesar de su pequeño traspié, toda la temporada había dado una excelente demostración de su gran capacidad, lo que le había ganado el cariño del publico y la atención de varios patrocinadores, quienes mas que alegres se encontraban platicando con el y sus padres. Esa noche Isabella no se había sentido del todo bien y decidió quedarse en su habitación a descansar, por tanto JJ sentía un poco mas de responsabilidad para atender a sus futuros patrocinadores.

Se encontraba platicando amenamente con un segundo grupo, cuando sintió algo gélido recorrerle la espalda, instintivamente se dio la vuelta como buscando el origen de dicha sensación, pero lo único que encontró fue que Yuri se encontraba llegando a la sala. Le observó adentrarse de manera segura y ser rodeado por los demás patinadores cuando nuevamente sintió algo recorrerle la espalda haciéndolo fruncir el seño.  
Esa sensación fue la que se había apoderado de el previo a su desastroso programa corto. Sacudiéndose un poco esa sensación regreso a la platica que mantenía, no sin antes anotarse el felicitar a Yuri.

 

La noche paso tranquila y sin novedad para los invitados, con Viktor evitando que Yuuri pusiera una mano en las bebidas alcohólicas, este año no hubo espectáculo mayor a un saxofonista tocando melodías navideñas. Cuando termino el saxofonista Otabek se despidió por la noche de Yuri y este decidió aproximarse a la barra improvisada de la sala para pedirse algo ligero antes de regresar a su habitación.

-Yuri-chan no deberías de beber si aun no cumples la mayoría de edad-nuevamente un sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar que le llamaban

Esa fastidiosa voz la reconocería en donde sea

\- Esto no te incube cerebro de maple- dijo mientras pedía su bebida-No eres quien para hablar, teóricamente tu también eres menor de edad al menos aquí- le reto señalando con su mirada fiera el vaso en su mano.

Jena levanto las manos en son de derrota- No te negare que hay algo de razón en tu comentario, pero hay una diferencia entre beber a los 15 y beber a los 19 gatito- Jean tuvo que reprimir un temblor, aquella mirada le había hecho sentir como si algo le hubiese golpeado y no sabia a que asociarlo, quizá la bebida se le estaba subiendo un poco. 

El guiño que Jean le dirigió, solo hizo que le diera un vuelco el estomago, claramente era por el hastió de recibir ese tipo de gestos de él, ignorándolo como la mayoría del tiempo, dirigió su mirada al joven que preparaba la bebida. 

-Vamos Yuri-chan no te enojes, dejare pasar esta ocasión nada mas porque es tu noche- Jean decidió acercarse y colocar un brazo por sobre el hombro de Yuri en son de paz. Grave error.

Al momento de colocar su brazo una descarga eléctrica mas fuerte que las anteriores los recorrió a ambos haciéndoles pegar un brinco, inmediatamente Jean se separo elevando los brazos a modo de defensa, sin embargo, la mirada perpleja que Yuri le mostro le hizo saber que estaba tan sorprendido por lo sucedido, como él. Lentamente bajo los brazos, empujo su vaso sobre la barra y se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno Yuri, ya es un poco tarde, solo quería felicitarte por tu victoria y recordarte que no te la dejare fácil pare el mundial- intento sonar despreocupado, fallando olímpicamente y evitando a toda costa mirar a Yuri.

No buscaba como reaccionar, esa sensación, había sido demasiado fuerte, aun mas que las que le habían atormentado toda la temporada, parpadeo un par de veces, permitiendo que la felicitación de Jean hiciera eco y girando sobre su asiento lentamente, le observó marcharse con las manos en los bolsillos. 

La mente de ambos solo podía repetirse una cosa: “ Que diablos había sido eso”.

 

Para ambos, aquel inusual encuentro no había tomado mayor importancia, para ninguno significo algo, por lo que no le dieron mas vueltas al asunto decidiendo enfocarse en lo realmente importante. Cada uno en su respectiva pista comenzó a pulir sus saltos, técnicas y secuencia de pasos, procurando las menos distracciones. Sin embargo, mientras de manera consiente permanecían enfocados, por las noches sus mentes no les dejaban descansar, ya sea con sueños de lo mas extraños o simplemente, haciéndoles revivir el momento, lo cual comenzaba a agotarlos.  
Además, a ese inconveniente, se le sumaron los problemas que surgían durante el día. Por su parte Yuri, debía de soportar, a la pareja de pódium, que en los entrenamientos se la pasaban melosos o “animándolo” como si de sus padres se tratara, ni su madre lo agobiaban tanto y sumado a su poco descanso, solo aumentaba su irritabilidad comenzando a afectar su desempeño.  
Mientras, a Jean realmente comenzaban a afectarle todos esos sueños, pues le recordaban todo aquello que había leído y escuchado en relación a las almas gemelas. Se había prometido a si mismo dejar de creer, pues eso solo le hacia daño, pero los recuerdos no hacían mas que alimentar esa vocecilla en su cabeza que animadamente decía “y si siempre si?”. El cansancio mental comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus emociones, trayendo problemas a su actual relación y generando mas complicaciones a su desempeño.

Ambos jóvenes se convirtieron en un manojo de nervios incapaces de controlar sus propias emociones. 

Se encontraba agotado por el largo viaje y honestamente poco logró descansar, pues nuevamente aquellos perturbadores sueños lo acosaban. Se encontraba de pie en él lobby del hotel observando a los huéspedes ir venir mientras esperaba que el check-in terminara para poder irse a su habitación, cuando su mirada ubico a la única persona con quien no quería toparse, de ser posible, en todo el evento. No era un tonto, sabia cuando y donde había iniciado todo ese martirio y si colocaba en la ecuación lo que aconteció en la cena del Grand prix, la respuesta era obvia, sin embargo no lo quería aceptar, se había negado a ello muchas veces, tratando de buscar otras explicaciones, Jean Jackass Leroy no podía ser su alma gemela, el idiota ya tenia a su alma gemela y él sabía que no tenia un alma gemela, de hecho no quería un alma gemela, mucho menos ahora, cuando la primera prueba era en dos días, eso solo le daría problemas innecesarios. 

Se miraron por un momento, sintiendo ese algo crepitar en su interior, ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto y esto solo le hizo mas evidente lo que sospechaba. Pero no podía ser cierto, el no tenia nada que le indicará que podría creer nuevamente en ello y Yuri muy probablemente tuviera la marca de su alma gemela, sin embargo, ahí estaba, mirándolo con una especie de duda entre acercarse o alejarse y observando sus movimientos para tomar una decisión. En casa se había sentido determinado a enfrentarlo, a probar lo que necesitase para asegurar que tenia una esperanza, pero ahora mirando sus fríos y distantes ojos, no estaba tan seguro de querer satisfacer su curiosidad. Quizá y todo eran ideas suyas, guidas por las emociones de una relación decadente y la admiración que sentía hacia el hermoso joven, con ese pensamiento decidió acercarse a saludar, sería algo grosero si no lo hiciera.

-Yuri chan, me alegra que aceptaras la invitación a esta primera concentración, tanto me extrañabas-le miro con la misma determinación de siempre quizá con un gesto un poco mas amable intentando, observar alguna señal. Nada sucedió.

Yuri le miro irritado, como deseando que desapareciera, todo lo que se estaba generando en su interior era culpa suya, algo falso, algo que el no había decidido sentir.

-Callate, la concentración ofrece entrenamiento de calidad y es todo por lo que vine.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras enfrentaba su mirada. Internamente temblaba, su interior gritaba por acortar la distancia.

-Oh Yuri chan, no tienes porque ser tan tímido, aunque tampoco permitiré que me superes en el ranking.

A pesar de sentir esa necesidad de contacto, la reacción de Yuri le hizo creer que quizá todo eran ideas suyas.

-No creo que puedas acercarte si quiera al cerdo, Viktor no lo permitirá.

Le retó sin percatarse de haber dado un paso al frente

-Vaya confianza que le tienes a Nikiforov, pero quizá sea verdad, el defenderá su lugar y el de su japonés, esto se pondrá interesante. 

Jean le sostuvo la mirada, el comentario de Yuri le generó una sensación desagradable, algo a lo que no supo darle nombre, solo sabia que no le agrado del todo escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de Yuri. Guiado por esa desagradable sensación, Jean acortó los pocos centímetros entre ello y tomo bruscamente su muñeca, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Yuri no hizo nada por arrebatarle la mano, paralizado por aquella “reconfortante” sensación, para cuando pudo reaccionar, Jean ya le había arremangado la chamarra para escudriñar su muñeca.

-No tienes una- susurró mas para si, aunque Yuri también lo había escuchado. Y le dirigió nuevamente la mirada.

-Y ¿qué? vas a restregarme en la cara la tuya, vas a echarme en cara la verdad de que terminare solo, no necesito un alma gemela, estoy bien así- Algo dentro de Yuri se retorció al pensar que eso fuera verdad, que era el único que terminaría solo, nunca le había tomado importancia, nunca había sido importante, hasta ahora.

Jean soltó la mano de Yuri para arremangarse la chamarra –Yo tampoco tengo una- le dijo serenamente mientras le mostraba su muñeca limpia –Así que no tengo nada que echarte en cara, solo estoy sorprendido.

Quiso responderle, preguntarle por su novia, porque tenia una si al final no terminaría con ella, pero fue interrumpido por Lilia, quien le llamó para darle la llave de su habitación. 

-Deberías ir a descansar- le dijo en un tono amable-Hablamos luego Yuri-chan.

Jean se despidió levantando una mano mientras se alejaba. De pronto a Yuri ese “hablamos luego” se le antojó interesante y el cansancio previo pareció esfumarse. El canadiense siempre lograba irritarlo, por su confiada forma de ser y su radiante optimismo, por ello siempre lo evitaba, sin embargo en estos momentos, comenzó a verlo bajo otra luz, tal vez un por saber que el engreído JJ Leroy no tenia una vida tan perfecta como creía.

Durante las 3 semanas que duró la concentración, JJ y Yuri comenzaron a convivir un poco mas y con menos tensión entre ellos. En un principio la situación había sido la misma que las que se presentaban en cada evento que se encontraban, JJ provocando a Yuri y este gritándole improperios no importándole que hubiera media pista y varios competidores entre ellos. Sin embargo Yuri impulsado quizá por aquellas extrañas sensaciones y con el conocimiento de tener algo en común, fue, bajándole a la intensidad con al que se enfrentaba a Jean, incluso llegando a interesarse realmente por lo que le platicaba. Algunas ocasiones incluso se sorprendió a si mismo riéndose de un comentario de Jean y luego al ver la cara de estupefacción de este, simplemente se detenía, odiaba aceptar que se estaba ablandando. 

La platica respecto a Isabela había llegado una tarde de la segunda semana cuando Jean encontró a Yuri en la cafetería del hotel. Este tomo asiento a su lado con la intención de fastidiarlo con el asunto de las almas gemelas y una cosa llevó a la otra.

-Me costó mucho aceptarlo, después de todo con lo que crecí, pero entendí que ese era mi destino y no podía cambiarlo. – la sonrisa de lado que le dirigió demostraba mas lastima que confianza.

-No engañas a nadie Leroy aun tienes esperanza- Yuri no le quiso decir, que todo lo que le había contado era lo que experimentaba cuando estaban en la misma habitación, aun él se aterraba y le incomodaba pensar que fuera él de entre tanta gente. Aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

Jean negó con la cabeza-Aunque la tuviera, aferrarme a ella solo me ocasionaría problemas, así que decidí seguir adelante y entonces conocí a Isabela, era una linda chica, amable y el cariño era mutuo.

-Pero ella encontrará algún día a esa persona y te dejara de lado. Su relación estará basada en el estrés y la ansiedad de que eso suceda. Yuri no quiso sonar pesimista, simplemente era una realidad.

-Estuvo basada en eso, no lo negare mas. Ante esas palabras Yuri le miro sorprendido. –No voy a fingir que no sentí nada aquella noche tras el Grand prix-AL decir aquello, Yuri tembló ligeramente, intentando no evidenciarlo.-Quizá solo fue unilateral, pero gracias a eso, las cosas con Isabela comenzaron a ser inestable, así que antes de que se agravara la situación, acordamos terminar en buenos términos- su suspiro le dio a entender a Yuri que quizá muy en el fondo se arrepentía de esa decisión y por una razón que conocía bien pero no aceptaba, eso no le gusto.

-Son buenos amigos ¿no? Ese futuro no esta arruinado del todo. Yuri bebió de su café, reprimiendo la pequeña punzada que sintió cuando cayó en cuenta que ese podía ser un final adecuado para Jean, se suponía que debía estar feliz, porque compañero lo fuera y sin embargo no se arrepentía por guardar una pequeña esperanza de que ese futuro no se cumpliera.

El ultimo día de la concentración estuvo llena de demostraciones de pequeños fragmentos de las rutinas con las que iniciarían la nueva temporada. Entre descansos, Jean aprovechaba para provocar a Yuri con la excusa de preparar sus nervios.

-Yuri-chan, no se porque te haces llamar el tigre de hielo, cuando en realidad tu rutinas se asemejan mas a la delicada danza de un hada. Atacó cuando Yuri iniciaba su descanso.

-Al menos no me autoproclamo el Rey mientras presento rutinas que hasta un plebeyo podría sacar sin problema. Se sentó a su lado arrebatándole la botella de agua de sus manos.

-Ouch Yuri-chan eso dolió sabes, y yo solo quería hacerte un cumplido. Mencionó con demasiado dramatismo. Yuri solo lo miro de reojo, sintiendo que algo cálido de asentaba en su estomago.-En tu ultima secuencia deberías añadir un spin combinado, le daría mas dramatismo y estoy seguro que no te costará nada ejecutarlo a la perfección.

Yuri medito sus palabras por un momento antes de responder.- Deberías cambiar tu primer salto, has un triple Axel, ganaras mas puntos y si lo haces en la primera mitad, aseguraras un salto limpio.

Jean le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas cálidas que te aseguraban, que todo estaría bien. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, y se dedicaron a contemplar al resto de los patinadores.  
Unos minutos antes de volver al hielo, Pichit les invitó a ambos a una ultima cena, era el ultimo día y querían reunirse para platicar y convivir antes de regresar cada uno a su país, Jean no dudo en aceptar y al ver que Yuri lo pensaba demasiado, le prometió a Pichit que se encargaría personalmente de hacerle aparecer en la cena. “vamos será divertido” le había dicho, pero Yuri no entendía que de divertido tendría ir a una cena donde todos a excepción de ellos estarían con sus almas gemelas, mas bien parecía una cena de parejas.

El lugar era un restaurant de hamburguesas, después de varias semanas a basa de pollo con verduras, todos habían acordado que no había nada mejor para concluir que una buena ronda de jugosas y grasos hamburguesas. Al llegar al restaurant, Jean y Yuri se percataron que eran los últimos en llegar y quedaban dos asientos libres entre Viktor y Leo, Yuri se sentó al lado de Viktor quien inmediatamente comenzó a hacerle platica junto con Yuuri Katsuki respecto a la maravillosa idea de que el se fuera a vivir con ellos, mientras Leo, le comentaba a Jean que pronto Guang se mudaría con ellos a los EU puesto que habían decidido vivir juntos.  
La noche paso bastante tranquila entre risas por las anécdotas chistosas que contaba Pichit y platicas respecto a sus futuros como patinadores. Fue en ese momento que Pichit hizo un comentario que a Yuri le pareció de lo mas irritante. 

-JJ, ¿piensas formalizar tu compromiso con Isabela,? He visto muchas imágenes en su cuenta que te ha dedicado y ella claramente esta pensando a futuro.

JJ no había dado a conocer aun su ruptura con Isabela y a Yuri le pareció sospechoso eso, algo que no había notado hasta ahora. Dentro algo se rompió, algo que no sabia que se había empezado a formar y que de cierta manera le hizo fruncir el seño.

-No aun no lo he pensado, realmente no me he detenido a pensar el ello.

-Es una linda chica, que increíble que tu amiga de la infancia sea también tu alma gemela, debió ser maravilloso haberse enterado. 

Jean quiso agregar algo pero en ese mismo instante Yuri se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y salió a paso largo del restaurant. Todos se sorprendieron por eso, ya que no se había mencionado nada que irritara a Yuri.

Jean sin embargo sintió un pinchazo de esperanza al entender que la reacción de Yuri había sido por los comentarios relacionados con Isabela.-Ella no es mi alma gemela, en realidad, yo no tengo una marca de nacimiento, probablemente no tenga un alma gemela. Jean sonrió, seguro ahora de las decisión que tomaría al regresar a casa y frente a la mirada perpleja del resto, se levanto y salió tras Yuri

-El resto va a pensar que te enojaste porque te robe el protagónico Yuri-chan y comenzaran a estar sobre ti para consolarte. 

Intento bromear Jean, sin embargo al no obtener respuesta, opto por sincerarse

-No le he dicho a nadie mas que a ti que nos hemos dado un tiempo, en ese momento no estaba seguro de las decisiones que estaba tomando y no quería anunciar algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme.

Yuri suspiro y se recargo sobre la baranda que tenia enfrente

-No se puede hacer nada al respecto, ambos sabemos lo que estar en esta situacion de incertidumbre genera, estar siempre a la deriva, no saber si estas tomando la decisión correcta, al menos tu encontraste a alguien que te quiere, y que esta dispuesta a renunciar a su alma gemela por ti, ya puedes continuar con el plan que te habias trazado y ser feliz con Isabela.

Jean estaba por agregar algo pero lo último lo desconcertó.

-¿Qué?  
-Parece que tu vocabulario es limitante, Leroy.  
-No, no me salgas con eso, Despues de estas semanas, ¿Por qué mencionarla?

Yuri no iba a caer en la provocación.

-Nada, olvídalo, es tú vida y…  
-No, por algo has mencionado lo de renunciar a su alma gemela. ¿Qué hay con Ella? Ella… ¿Ella te dijo algo?

Las manos del rubio se contrajeron y el raciocinio comenzó a fallar.

-No me dijo nada, pero es evidente que está loca por ti.  
-Eso no…  
-¡¿Lo vas a negar?

No lo haría porque por más tonto que quisiera parecer, él conocía las intenciones de su ex novia.

-No, pero tampoco significa que yo quiera regresar con ella.  
-¡Por favor!-Rió mordazmente.-Si te derrites por ella. Solo es cuestión de ver cómo le hablas y la miras para saber que no te es indiferente.  
-Tuvimos una relación. Claro que no me es indiferente pero tampoco significa…  
-Te llama Jeh… ¡¿JEH?...¿qué clase de absurdo diminutivo es ese?  
-Yo no lo elegí.  
-¿Te gusta que te llame así?  
-No…eso no es asunto tuyo.  
-Entonces tienes muy poco gusto a cuanto mujeres se trata.  
-¡Eso tú no lo sabes!  
-Claro que sí. Si esa bruja de pacotilla es tú patrón, no quiero ni ver a los que le antecedieron, o precedieron. Dado el caso, no me interesa.  
-Si no te interesara entonces ni siquiera mencionarías a Bella.  
-Deja de pronunciar su nombre.  
-No lo haré.  
-¡Hazlo!  
-¡NO!

A este punto ambos se encontraban ya de pie y enfrentándose con algo parecido a sus riñas de siempre, pero entonces fue el turno de que por fin la verdad apareciera.

-¡Lo harás!  
-¡No lo haré sin una buena razón y como solo es por capricho, entonces…!  
-¡LA ODIO!-Gritó el rubio acercándose a quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa.  
-¿La odias? ¿Solo porque es mi amiga?  
-¡Lo odio porque te habla de esa manera estúpida, y porque casi se te tira encima y porque te dice Jeh sin que tú muevas un solo músculo cuando sé que odias que te llame así!  
-Eso no es…  
-¡Y porque te tuvo antes que yo y puede volver a hacerlo!

Jean retuvo la respiración pero ni así pudo detener sus palabras.

-¡Si no quisieras que me tuviera entonces aceptarias lo que nos ha estado sucediendo y harías algo para impedirlo!

Fue un impulso, la sangre y emociones retraidas explotando en el interior de Yuri y la agitación en Jean quien llevó al primero a estampar al segundo contra la pared del callejon y a mirarse fijamente mientras su respiración sonaba entrecortada.

-Eres un maldito arrogante, Leroy.  
-Y tú un testarudo que no puede aceptar que le gané como siempre.

Entonces se sonrieron, recordando sus discusiones en las competencias y sus múltiples provocaicones que habrían culminado similarmente si el mundo y sus destinos hubiera sido diferente.  
Esta vez Yuri no golpeo a Jean, el beso que compartieron no fue uno tierno, sino uno cargado de sentimientos a los que temían nombrar pero que a esa altura era ya imposible negar.  
Habian desarrollad sentimientos profundos gracias a la convivencia diaría, por el pasado, por todas esas riñas que llevaban consigo cargas enormes de sentimientos y deseos.

Quizá su lazo transcendía mas allá de una simple marca o quizá simplemente eran dos almas solitarias, destinadas a encontrarse. Sea cual sea el motivo, Jean estaba agradecido, de nunca haber presentado una marca de nacimiento, podía afirmar que no sentía ya la necesidad de que apareciera en su muñeca, por el contrario, esperaba que nunca lo hiciera y si aparecía, deseaba que también Yuri la portara.  
Su romántica mente le indico que todo lo que sentía al lado de Yuri era como las sensaciones que sus padres le relataron años atrás sobre las almas gemelas. El no sentía ya mas esa ansiedad y añoranza de estar buscando a alguien o algo, todo eso se esfumaba con Yuri entre sus brazos. En ese momento entendió, que no necesitaba de ningún símbolo, o marca para saber que su alma pertenecía al lado de Yuri y cuando este le miro con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y recargo su frente en su pecho, supo que para Yuri era lo mismo.  
Sus almas se habían reconocido desde mucho antes de que sus mentes lo hicieran, probablemente compartían un lazo tan fuerte, que no necesitaba prueba física, la sola cercanía fue necesaria, para hacerles saber.


End file.
